The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR014’, was discovered in 2004 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR014’ originated from a planned cross hybridization in 1998 between the female azalea plant ‘Martha Hitchcock’ (unpatented) and the male azalea plant ‘Conlec’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,580) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a blooming period in spring and fall, broadly-rounded and compact growth habit, attractive and showy mauve colored flowers, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated by semi-hardwood cuttings in 2004 at a nursery in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually propagated by semi-hardwood in Dearing, Ga. for over six years. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive asexual propagations by semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR014’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.